


Kumon Kaito

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many forms of strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zack & Peco - "Grow stronger."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and).
> 
> [brotome](http://brotome.tumblr.com/)'s requested character was Kumon Kaito.

It wasn't easy to leave them.

He'd planned on giving Baron to them, passing the un-initialized driver to Zack. It was for the best; he'd outgrow the use of the team.

It was easy to leave that part of his life behind.

But that didn't mean leaving Zack and Peco behind was easy.

They'd been together since they were children, had formed Baron together. Kaito watched as they danced around each other, watched as they danced around him.

He would miss them. Miss their friendship, miss their support.

He had to make it on his own now, as did they.


	2. Ryouma - "Can we have your cooperation?"

Kaito's a caged animal even when he's not behind bars. It's truly fascinating how he rages against every situation, even the most minor of threats.

A wolf in a foreign pack. A rogue male lion in another pride's lands. If only he knew how out of his depth he was.

He'll chew his own limbs to gangrene. He'll back himself into his own firing squad.

He is a delight, and Ryouma almost giggles watching him. No, not almost, he does laugh; as much as Minato and Sid do.

Perhaps Kaito will prove more entertaining than Kazuraba, more cooperative than Takatora.


	3. Kouta - "What is the strength that you seek?"

Kazuraba is out on the stairs, leaning against the railing. His wounds may be healed, but his clothes are still torn and bloodstained. 

Kaito's mind flashes to dragging him from the battlefield, to carrying him to the garage. To the words they exchanged.

"You asked me if I wanted the same strength as Deemushu."

Kazuraba looks over his shoulder, brow furrowing.

Kaito joins him on the railing. "I seek the strength that you showed today."

He looks at Kazuraba, their gazes meet. "The strong should protect the weak."

Kazuraba smiles, cheeks darkening as he nudges Kaito's shoulder with his own.


	4. Minato - "Qualified for guiding us to the future."

She stands in the garage, the space so different from Ryouma's office. Unfamiliar.

So much is uncertain now, especially for her.

"You're still here?"

Minato glances at Kaito as he descends the stairs. She puts her mask carefully back into place. "Someone must remain here to guard the base."

Kaito crosses his arms, giving her a stare. The weight of his gaze is heavy, but not scrutinizing, not like Ryouma's was.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong." He is refreshingly blunt, as always.

He grips her shoulder, his hand comforting and warm. She remains still.

"You already are."


	5. Mai - "Just dance."

Kaito holds the bandage against his wounded arm as he watches her go through the old movements, the dance that's been etched into his memory. It's graceful, and slow, and not at all like the dances she used to do with Team Gaim.

It's an older dance. The one from their childhood. The one for the sacred tree.

She isn't dressed in her ritual garb, and her team clothes are torn and faded from too much wear. 

But still, she is beautiful.

The world is ending, the city abandoned rubble, and still Mai finds the strength to keep on dancing.


End file.
